Clown Princess
by JKNzeldatwilight9
Summary: Harley Quinn finds out she is pregnant...with Joker's baby. Fearing for the child's sanity and safety, she leaves and hides with the help of Poison Ivy and Batman. When the Joker finally finds Harley, he unexpectedly pieces the puzzle together 6 years later...what will happen now that someone knows Joker has a weak spot? PS I DON"T OWN BATMAN and the daughter is my own made up


Harley Quinn was laying in her bed in the abandoned toy factory. She couldn't quite sleep, for reasons unknown her stomach ached. She quietly as she could made her way out of the bed. Towards the bathroom, careful to not watch her Mister. J. She closed the door, and turned the light on. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked horrible. She still had black lip stick on, and her black and red hair was crazy. She got a brushed and brushed it out, then tied it back in a quick pony tail. As she did, something was about to erupt from her stomach. She flung herself at the toilet and vomited.

When she was done she flushed, then looked at the clock on the wall. It was 5:29, Joker should be getting up in a minute. But just as she then had another explosion in her stomach. She leaned over again and vomited. He must have heard her because he knocked on the door. "Harley? Minx what are you doing in there?" Harley couldn't respond, her body forced her over the toilet again. When she was sure it was over with she flushed and went over to the sink and said. "Sorry if I woke ya Mister J." He opened the door and saw just how pale Harley had turned. "Well seems your pretty sick of morning too." He chuckled as he reached over to his sink. And started putting on his normal make-up. "Yeah, I don't know, maybe I'm sick or something." He ignored her and continued to ready himself for the day.

The rest of the day continued normal, they pulled off a small heist. They made a quick 'stop' in Gotham Underworld as they called it. Stole from the pathetic bank there and picked up some henchmen. When they arrived back at he abandon toy factory, Harley hadn't made any attempts to cling to the Joker. He was shocked when he watched head straight for the kitchen. Out of curiosty followed behind her, she was in the fridge. She pulled out left over spagttie, ice cream, some left over Chinese food. She sat at the table and began to gorge herself while heating up the spagttie and Chinese food. She downed on the ice cream, she didn't even noticed he was in the doorway. _Great nows she's getting fat, perfect. _He thought, then said. "Hungry are we?" She looked over and nodded her head and said. "Sorry Mister J, I just am starving!" She was starving? Today she had three bowls of Fruit Loops, a burger and fries, then she was downing the ice cream, spaghetti, and Chinese food. He chuckled to himself as he watched her, then left to give an orientation speak.

The next few days, the Joker merely observed Harley. She was acting really strange, she cleaned out their fridge almost every day. She vomited in the morning, and she was having some hormal changes. She had been walking around like Two-Face for the past week. One she'd be happly trying to cling to him as she normally does. The next thing you know, she was in his face demanding why he never gave the 'babies' any attention.

One day, Harley said she didn't want to go on the normal bank robbery. Which was strange to Joker, she ALWAYS, and he meant ALWAYS wanted to go wherever he went. She told him she wasn't feeling very good, he didn't reject. Harley had been as annoying as ever recently.

Harley sat watching tv while trying to calm her crabby mood. She turned on the news, and the first thing she saw was Joker hand cuffed, and laughing as they shoved him into a cop car. "The Joker had been caught today robbing Gotham City Bank. And is now being taken to the asylum." Said the reporter, this really didn't help Harley's mood. She turned of the tv, sighed in annocence that Mister J had been caught again.

The next thing she knew, she was walking around the asylum dressed as a nurse. Pushing a cart, as she passed all the inmates whistled as they passed her by. She found his normal cell, and from the number that she stole. From the same nurse she knocked out and stole the uniform. She unlocked the door, and walked in. When it closed, she pulled out two guns and said. "Come on puddin', lets make a getaway." He smiled and said. "Harley, I can always reile on you to be my great escape." He chuckled and took one of the guns.

They shot their way out of the asylum and made it out of the getaway car. Harley seemed like her normal self all the way back to the hideout. Joker was glad, even though she was annoying sometimes. It was better then a boring old doctor she had once been.

When they got back, Harley suddenly said. "Mister J, I'm going to run to the store real fast. Need me to grab you something?" She asked, he looked back and said. "No, just don't blow it up." He laughed then went inside, Harley watched to make sure he was gone.

One the way, millions of thoughts of why she was acting so funny were running through her head. But one theory in particular was screaming its voice loudly.

When she returned, she bought food to cover her tracks. Mister J was downstairs discussing some new scheme with all his henchmen, perfect time. Harley went into the bathroom she shared with Joker, and pulled out the test. She read the directions and did as they said.

10 minutes later…..

The timer beeted, and Harley looked at the results. The test came out…..positive. Harley looked down at the pregency test, one question lingered in her mind. "How do I tell him?" Then she decided, she would go to Ivy's for advice. She shoved the test back into the back, and threw back on her clothes. Which was a black and red corset, and black and red boots and shorts. She walked out the door and saw that Joker was just coming into the room. "Whats got you worked up Harl?" He asked with a please grin on his face, he was going to pull something off tomorrow. "Um, nothing….I'll…..I'll be right back. Silly me forgot some stuff at Ivy's see ya later. Love you Mister J!" She rushed past him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Back at Ivy's hideout….

Which was really an apartment her and Harley use to share. Harley was sitting on the couch crying and saying. "Oh Red! I don't know what to do, do I tell him. Do I not tell him…." Ivy placed her leafed hand on Harley's shoulder and said. "I don't know, he could, in some werid way. Want the baby, because it's a kid, like an heir to the throne thing. Or he could not, thinking it could tie him down and either wait in till the baby is born and then…" Ivy gulped, and then said. "Or he'd kill you." Harley didn't know what to do, she loved her Mister J, more then anything in the world. But as well as she knew him, she had no idea how he was going to react. Ivy then made a face that meant she had an idea. "How about we go to the hospital and see how far along you are." Harley nodded and agreed.

One week later…..

Harley wore a blonde wig, and Ivy wore a get up too. The doctor came back in the room with result and said. "Congradutions! Your 10 weeks along." Harley didn't know what to think, but… then she asked. "Is that far enough along to take an ultrasound?" The doctor smiled at what he thought was a lesbian couple and said. "Of course lay down." Ivy held Harley's hand as she laid down, he lifted up Harley's shirt and poured some cold gel on her. She giggled as he did, it reminded Harley of when the Joker tickled her. He then took out a rob, and placed it over her lower abdomen. As the image appeared on the screen something changed in Harley as she looked at the little figure…

Suddenly, she loved something more then her Mister J…Harley started tearing up and laughing, it was real. This baby growing in her was real, Ivy start smiling and held Harley's hand tight. Then another thought came up to her, the lifestyle she was living. It wasn't healthy for the baby, no, the Joker wasn't heathly for the baby. He may have helped make this little miracle, but he was no father…

After Ivy and Harley left, Harley looked at the pictures the doctor took. Then in the car Harley said. "Red, I'm going to need your help. I've made my choice." "Are you going to tell him?" Ivy asked, Harley shook her head. "No, Ivy, I need your help to keep me and this baby hidden." Ivy hit the brake and looked at Harley, she knew she was a little nuts. But, once you got involved with the Joker, and how deeply Harley was involved with him. Its not easy trying to escape him, and he didn't realize it. But the Joker mentally clung onto to Harley more then he thought. This wasn't going to be easy. "How on earth are you going to do that?! You can't just leave he'd burn the world to find you." It brought warmth to know the Joker would go such lengths to find her. But she had someone more important to look after her. And Ivy was right, she couldn't hope that he had a good reaction to this. "Please Ivy, just if he asks, say you don't know. I'll keep in touch I promise, aunt Ivy." Ivy smiled and said. "Okay, but you are going to have to change your name. Get a fake profile, I can help with that. You buy the ticket to get out of Gotham." Harley nodded and said. "Thanks Ivy, you're the bestest friend a girl could ask for." She hugged onto to Ivy as she continued driving.

He remembered going to bed with her, but the next morning when Joker woke up she was just gone. He expected that she went out or something, but it was unlike her going off without telling him. He wasn't all that surprised, she had been acting strange lately. But when Harley didn't return, he got annoyed.

But when Harley didn't come back for three days? He began to grow suspious he wanted to know exactly where his little henchgirl went. And he knew exactly who to ask.

Ivy was on her porch watering her plants, when she saw something get thrown on the balcony. She looked at it and saw it was a smoke bomb! She ran back in the house, but the smoke bomb went off and she tripped. Smoke started filling her apartment, she coughed. And felt a figure grab her by the hair, she looked to see a familiar crop of green hair in a purple suit. He picked her up to look at her, her eyes watering and she couldn't stop coughing. "Wheres my little clown princess?" He asked, Ivy could see anything but she knew he was smiling behind his gas mask. "I…*cough* don't know!" Joker dropped her and left. The smoke slowly started to disappear, Ivy ran to her room and covered her face with a pillow. She ran back to main room with a fans, she started pushing the smoke back out of the house. When it was gone she picked up her spilled pitcher and walked back in closing the door. She looked at the mail on the table and began to go through it as she did she thought of ways. To ruin his toy factory with spider plants, but she lost her train of thought as she got he one letter she had been waiting for. A letter from Harley, or as she went back to her orginal name Harsleen. It informed Ivy that she arrived safely Salem, Oregon, Harley was safely across the country.

"Dear Red,

I have a nice apartment, and good job. I faked on my profile my medchinal information from when I was a doctor. But this time, I'm a child doctor, I'm working from home. And wait there for awhile before coming to visit. I'm now officially 3 months! And I've already got a little bump showing. Write to me back when you think it's safe.

Sincerely,

Harl"

When Ivy was done reading the letter, she was glad she was safe. But she should maybe burn this letter, and write back in a few weeks. Who knows what the Joker was about to pull then that he's really discovered Harley was missing. Just as Ivy got up, she heard the balcony door open. And low and behold, Batman walked in with the used smoke bomb in his hand. "Care to explain this?" Ivy was in official Batman petrol for a few months. As she looked at he mask she thought, he could be a bit helpful? In fact he would be really helpful, Ivy couldn't fight of the clown freak, but he could. "I can Joker, stopped by." Batmen said. "Why?" Ivy held the letter in her hand and said. "I'll tell you, as much as it pains me to say this. But bats, my and Harley need your help." He threw at her a look of confusion, then Ivy said. "Let me explain ok, sit down." Batman walked over to the table and unwilling sat, he wasn't use to his villians offering him a seat. "You see bats, you know Harley and Joker have a little 'thing' going on right?" "Yes what of it." Ivy sighed and said. "Harley left." Batman looked confused and went. "What? Is she running, what as she done?"

Ivy said with a strict tone. "Nothing, she's done nothing. She needed to get away from the Joker." Batman thought that the Joker was Harley's biggest obsession why all the sudden would she live? "Why?" He commanded, then Ivy said. "Harley, is pregnant with the Joker's baby." Batman was ready for anything, but never in a million years was he ready for that kind of news. "And she's in Salem Oregon right now, she's hiding out. She's asked me to help her keep her hidden from the Joker. She knows he's not health for a baby, and she doesn't know how he'd react. But I was thinking, and I'll tell Harley, she won't like it, but. If it means keeping her baby safe she'll do it. But I was thinking, if you help me and Harley hide the baby. I promise to never, ever commit another crime ever again. And Harley will promise the same thing." Batman was take aback, never in a million years would he hear that the Joker's girlfriend and Poison Ivy were going to stop commiting crimes. If he helped them out, he thought it was a good deal. And based on what Ivy told him, she could be telling the truth. He stood up and walked to her, and held out his hand and said. "Deal." Ivy stood up and shook his hand and said. "Thanks Bats, with you, I know we can keep Harley and baby safe."

6 years later…..

Harley walked into her small apartment at about 3:00, she took off of her shoes. And looked to see a little girl sitting at a table coloring. When Harley closed the door, she looked up. She had bright blue eyes, and brown hair. She smiled, and that smile though, made her shiver. "Hi mama!" She got off from the table and went hugged her. "Hello baby, how are you? Did you have a good day at school today? Did the bullies leave you alone?" She asked, the little girl looked up and said. "Yep, I had a very good day, I have a surprise for you!" She ran to the table, and pulled off another picture. She went over to her mom, and it was a finger painting of her and her mother. As Harley looked at it, there was another figure. A stick figure man with brown hair, Harley looked at it a moment. "Its me, you, and daddy, whoever he is. But its nice to think about him I guess." She said, then Harley said. "Its just beautiful Megan, oh and hey! I almost forgot to tell you something. Aunt Ivy is coming for Chirsmas break." Megan's eyes lit up and said. "Yeah! Its always fun when Aunt Ivy comes over, uh mama?"

"Yes it, is, now she'll be here in a hour. She wash up, and get ready for dinner." "Yes mama." The little girl ran down the hall and into the bathroom. Harley looked at the picture, she tried looking for a suitable daddy for Megan. But no man, she could really bear being with. And her real father…well. When Megan came out, Harley was in the kitchen starting dinner.

Megan turned on the tv, and then came upon the commericals. "The Circus is in town people! Nows the time to get your front tickets today!" Said the anncouer on the tv. "Mama!Mama! Can we go the circus pleeaassee?" Megan beganed, Harley looked up. The Circus, how she loathed it, and she didn't want Megan to have anything thing to do with a circus or clowns. "Now baby, you know how I feel about the circus." Megan sighed and said. "You don't like the circus because you don't like clowns. But mama you could just close your eyes when the clowns come one. They have animals and acrobats, and magicans…" "No Megan, there's nothing really good about the circus anyway. There is nothing for you there." Harley hated denying Megan such a fun event. But Harley was too paranoid that after she saw the clowns. That one day she's go to school with clown makeup and purple clothes…

Megan sighed and changed the channel, a little while passed as Harley cooked. And Megan watched a clay motion movie about Jack Frost. They heard a knock at the door, Harley and Megan looked at each other and they smiled. "Why don't you go open the door Megan." She gleefully got off of the couch and opened the door. "Aunt Ivy!" Megan shouted, "Hello my little seedling! Did you miss me?" Ivy sat down her luggage, and picked up Megan and gave her a giant hug. Ivy had on a big green fur coat and hat with a green shades to go with it. Her red hair really bright among the green, she looked at Megan and smiled. "I brought you so many presents!" Ivy said, Megan laughed and said. "We got you lots of presents too." "Oh well then we'll have one heck of a Chirsmas won't we?" Megan nodded then Harley said. "Megan would you mind helping Aunt Ivy take her luggage to the guest room puddin?" At the end of her sentence a ting of her New York accent escaped. She called Megan puddin' she only every called the Joker that.

Megan picked up the bag, struggling a bit Ivy offered to help. "No Aunt Ivy, I got it, I'll do it." As Megan made her way down the hall, Ivy went to the kitchen and gave Harley a big huge. "Its good to see ya Harl." "Its good to see you too Red." They let go and Ivy hung her coat and hat. "So, whats been going on in Gotham?" Harley asked still cooking, she knew Megan went to her room to get Ivy's presents. Ivy looked nervous for a moment then whispered to Harley. "Listen Harley, that's what I came here to talk to her about. You and Megan need to leave Salem." Harley looked concerned, she looked down the hallway to see Megan wasn't there. Then she leaned in and said. "What do you mean?" "Look I think, I think he knows." Harley's eyes grew wide with fear, if he finds them… "Ivy how did he find out?" She asked worried.

"He got smart this time, he broke into recorders. He saw your signing to changing your name. We need to get you and Megan out of here! I don't think you have much time left. Bats is keeping him busy, but he knows you're here. You and Megan have to go to Alaska, Bats says that if you go there. He doesn't think he'll be able to find you there." Harley suddenly had trouble breathing then she said. "How much time?" Ivy shrugged and said. "A week maybe, look I got tickets for you and Megan, Bats even got you too a house in Nome." Ivy handed her the tickets. "Thanks Ivy we'll leave immdently after Chirsmas, plane travling traffic is going to be packed." They heard Megan walk in and asked. "What are you talking about?" She didn't hear anything, but she saw certain looks on their faces she couldn't explain. "Nothing baby, now dinner's ready, lets eat."

The whole time during dinner, Ivy and Harley tried to hid the fear and rush they were having. Its been along time since either of them had done something like this. Later that night, as Harley was getting ready. She came upon a certain drawer, she opened and looked at the black and red custom. She squeezed the leather martial, she died her hair blond. She didn't look anything like Harley Quinn, but this custom proved she was. Harley closed the door, but was too nervous to sleep.

Joker was standing outside an apartment building, it was snowing outside. The apartment 2309, that's where his little trenchous pet was now living. She was going to die this morning, Bats should already be figuring out that the 'Joker' he was fighting was a mere fake. Why he would help Harley hid was beyond him, and Ivy was such a lier. He would kill her too, he walked up to the build. The shadow of his fedora covering just half of his face. But you could still see the red smile across his face. As he entered, he climbed 3 flights of stairs. Till he came to the door of his little miss minx. He looked around the door and under the mat, where he found a spare key. It would be easier to do this quietly, he opened the door and walked into the chilled apartment. He closed it quietly, it was almost 8, she will be up any minute. Joker looked around the apartment, and was very curious at the pictures on the fridge. One particular one was on the fridge, it was three stick figures. One was a women with blonde hair and glasses, whom he guessed was Harley. An arrow pointed to her and it said "Mommy" then a little girl stick figure with brown hair with an arrow pointing to her saying. "Me" Then a third, a male stick figure with brown hair and it said. "Daddy"

Joker couldn't believe it, Harley ran away with some guy and had a kid! Well he'd make sure to kill every single one of them. Soon he heard tired footsteps coming down the hallway. There was a yawn, and he reconzied it, it belonged to Harley. As she walked down the hallway, as soon as he saw the shadow. He quickly reached around and grabbed her by the mouth, he spun her around. In till he had her arm behind her back and his hand around her mouth. She let out a slient gasp of fear, "Now now, Harley don't be so surprised, you know I'd find you someday. Now, I'm going to kill you, shame you weren't like any other henchgirl I ever had. Pity, I'll kill you, your husband, and Ivy." Just has he was about to snap her neck Harley bit his hand. He let go, and Harley held up her fists. "Go away Joker! Just leave! I don't want any trouble! And what are you talking about? I'm not married nor have a boyfriend!" She said in a yell whisper. "Really, then whats this?" He took the picture off of the fridge and pointed a the daddy stick figure. Harley saw he mis understood. "No, no, listen I will explain but you have to…" "Mommy?"

They turned to see a little girl standing in the door way of the kitchen. She saw the strange man, and looked back at her mother. "Mama what's going on?" All the sudden Ivy appeared behind Megan in a green robe, she turned on the lights. She gasped and threw him an angry look, then took Megan by the shoulders. Ivy stared at the plant Harley kept in the window seal, its been a long time. But if she could distract the Joker for a long enough period of time. Her, Megan, and Harley, could possibly have enough time to make a get away.

Joker stared at the little girl, she stared back. No a quench of fear in the child's eyes. Harley regained her posture and said. "Megan..this…this is an old friend of mommy's. He was just asking me about the painting you made." Megan looked at the man holding the painting, then she said. "I painted that at school, I made me, mommy, and what I think my daddy looks like." Joker was piecing the puzzles in his head. The weirdness and vomiting of Harley before she left….then he figured it out. He chuckled and said. "That's a wonderful job, truly an artists work. Good job." Megan gave him a little smile, then Ivy said. Then he looked at Harley and said. "Harl, me and you need some adult talk." He looked at Megan and gave her a big grin. Ivy wasn't about to leave, but if she did should could have a better time concentrating. "Megan lets go to your room." Harley looked at Ivy, then Ivy eyed the plant in the window seal. Harley gave the tiniest nod as Ivy and Megan walked away.

Then Joker looked at Harley. "Why didn't you tell me?!" He asked in a harsh whisper, Harley frowned and said. "Because! I had no idea how you would have reacted. And there was no way I could convince you to change your lifestyle! She needed a normal home! A chance to have a normal life, the life we were living won't have been healthly for a child!" She yelled back in a whisper tone. Then she said. "Joker please, I beg you just leave us alone. We weren't doing any harm, I'm begging you Mister J. Please let met live so I can take care of Megan. She wouldn't be able to fend for herself." She whispered, with a look in her eyes, that Joker meant she was scared of any harm coming to Megan. He thought for a moment, it was an heir to throne of Crime. "Fine, but on one condition, we let Megan decide if she wants me to go or stay. You let me spend Chirsmas with you, and Megan. Whatever her choice, if she asks me to go, I'll go. But if she asks me to stay…" Harley couldn't believe it. "But if you don't accept, I'll kill you and Ivy, and raise Megan. I'll tell her someone kill you, and all those years of revenge in mind…" "Alright." Harley said. "One Chirsmas, and if she asks you to stay. Just come back for birthdays and holidays deal?" She asked holding our her hand, Joker shook it and said. "Deal my pet, its good to see you again." "One more thing, don't tell her you're her father. I want her descion to be based on if she actually likes you or not. Not that she wants you around simply because you're her daddy." Harley said. He nodded. The game was on.

Awhile later, Joker introduced himself properly to Megan. He was in his famous purple suit, and when Megan looked at him. She wondered if somehow, he was the reason her mother didn't like clowns. Aunt Ivy didn't like him at all. The 6 foot tall man leaned down and held his hand out to her. "Hello Megan, I'm Mister J." Megan shook his hand, she was more curious then ever. They sat in the living room, while Harley was making lunch for the four of them.

Megan sat on the couch and asked him lots of questions.

"How do you know mommy?"

"I've known your mommy for a long time, were old pals." He had the biggest smile Megan had ever seen.

"Are you in the circus?" Megan asked curious. "Why yes, in Gotham city, didn't your mommy ever tell you? She use to be apart of it too." Megan's eye's widen. "NO way! Mommy doesn't like the circus!" He giggled and said. "Your mommy was my assiant, I was the ringerleader." "And a clown?" She asked, he giggled and said. "Yes, have you ever been to the circus?" He asked, Megan shook her head and said. "No, I really want to go though." Harley was over hearing everything, don't even think about it…She thought. "Never? Well then we should go tonight! What do you think Harl?" Harley frowned and said. "Well…" Before she could answer, he said. "Looks like it will just be me and you tonight." He said to Megan, she smiled and said. "Thank you mommy." She wasn't sure about what she just did, but Ivy said. "Not a chance! I'll go with ya," Joker ingored her and said to Megan. "How bout you go get your coat." "But what about lunch?" Megan asked. "Well eat it when we get back." She nodded and ran to her room. Ivy ran to him and said. "Listen here I'm going with you, I…" He cut her off and said. "Doesn't her daddy deserve a little time with her. Father daughter time, not father daughter and crazy plant lady time." Megan came back with a coat, and Joker threw on his black trench coat and fedora.

They were out the door, and Ivy looked at Harley and said. "How could you just let him walk out with her like that?" Harley then said. "Look, I know Mister J better then anybody. He would never do anything to break a deal like this, and he'd never hurt her." Ivy wasn't so sure, but she trusted Harley.

Joker paid for tickets and Megan to get, in. He was kind of excited, he was so thrilled he'd be taking his child to the circus for the first time. He remembered when his dad took him. Him and Megan walked around looking at the animals, and many outside attractions. They headed towards the big tent and Megan couldn't be any more excited. "Come on Mister J! I want to see the big show!" She had him by the hand leading him to the big tent. "Ehhehehe, alright alright." He let her drag him to the big, there was a fair amount of Harley in her. That need to have the feeling of touch almost all the time.

They sat down in the middle row, the clowns came out. They watched as they performed funny acts, and that's when the Joker there was some of him in there. She almost had his laugh, and his smile. They laughed as they watched clowns. Then as they were taking a little break before the big show started. Megan picked up his hand and held it to her cheek, he was confused. He knew she was like Harley and liked touching him. But even Harley never did this, what was she doing. "Are you alright?" He asked, the Megan nodded and said. "Yeah, you see I have a nervous system diease." He was shocked and asked. "What kind?" She looked up and said. "Well sometimes I feel stuff, or I become numb. That's why the kids at school think I'm weird. One time a boy named Alex hit me with a ball on my back. I didn't feel it and kept walking, then he threw it at my head. I knew he did it that time cause it pushed my head forward. He then called me a freak when I told I couldn't feel it." He couldn't believe there could be more of her then he realized. He had the same thing, that's why he laughed when Bats would try to cause him pain. Because sometimes he could feel it, sometimes he couldn't. And he understood what she was doing now, he use to do it with a teddy bear he once had.

"What kids are bullying you?" He asked curious. "Well, they tease me about that. One time as boy hit me and sat on me and touched my behind. And that's private, so I turned around and hit him in the face. He punched me back and give me a black eye, but I won the fight. I hit harder then he did." In Joker's mind he saw he had victory. She had his strength, and fighting skills. She certainly was the daughter of the Clown Prince of Crime.

As they were walking out, ready to go home. The Joker went to go get her a thing of cotton candy. She waited, but a boy came towards her. It was Alex, the same boy she punched and beat up. She stepped back as he advanced on her. "Hey freak! You got me in trouble with my mom! You didn't even get in trouble." "Exuse me young man." The boy looked up at the thin figure standing behind Megan. The boy's eyes widen, he knew exactly who he thought he was looking at. He started to back up, and Megan noticed he was really really scared. "Your-your t-the J-J-J…." He then turned around and ran back to his parents. "Mom! The Joker's here!" Shit, stupide kid, he waited for everyone to start panicing. Then mom then shouted. "Its no the Joker, my son is just over reacting!" He turned and gave a stern look, Joker picked up Megan, and gave her the cotton candy. Then she asked him. "Mister J, who's the Joker? Is that your stage name?" "Why yes, I was very famous."

"What was mommy's stage name?" "Harley Quinn." Megan then rest her head on his shoulder as he carried her back out to the car.

Three days passed, and all Megan did was laugh. He told her stories and jokes, even Harley started coming around a bit. She smiled or let out a small giggle when he made a joke. He showed her tricks, and everyday Megan grew more attached to him. Harley didn't want her to see what a monster he really was, but at the same time she did. She didn't want Joker to have an influence in her. But it would have helped her to know about his gene pool. When he told her what medchation Megan should take for her nervous system problem. She was stunned, then she realized he had the same thing. He just didn't take medicine for it so he didn't feel pain. When Megan need someone to touch her cheek, for her own self assurance. She went to Joker instead of her any more, Harley was a bit jeasoul of the attention. She always had to fight to get his attention when she was Harley Quinn. But Megan was offered it all the time with him, although Harley understood. Once she even feel asleep on his lap, and he stroked her hair softly, then carried her to her bedroom. Harley guessed he could be kind and gentle when he wanted to. Even Ivy was surprised at the sudden change he had made. From passagressive and violent, to caring and gentle.

Chirsmas day….

Megan awoke the earliest she could, she slipped out of the bed. And she could feel the chilled floor beneath her feet. She went and tip toed her way to her mother's bed room. When she arrived, she crawled around the side of the bed.

"Mommy?" She whispered, she took the covers and tucked them farther over her. "Mama?" She crawled on the bed, looked at her mom's beautiful face. "Mama you can't sleep in, its Chirsmas!" She said, her mother opened one eye and smiled. "Alright Megan, lets go open some presents." Her mother got up, and then Megan crawled off and went the guest room. As Harley pasted by she heard Megan go. "Come on Aunt Ivy, its Chirsmas, you can't sleep in on Chirsmas." "Oh my goodness is it really? Well then we better go open some presents." Harley watched Megan run out, and to the Chirsmas tree. She looked at her stocking, it was completely filled. And at all the presents it was so much more then any year. As Harley and Ivy walked in, they were shocked. Why were there so many?! Then Megan looked at the milk and cookies, they were gone. And replace were cookies with iced smiles on them. And a note, Megan picked it up and gave it to Harley.

"Hope you enjoy the gifts I brought, smile on. Love Mr. J" "Are these from Mister J mommy?" Megan asked, she nodded and said. "Yes, I think he brought some very special thing for you. Why don't you open up, looks like Mister J and Sante visted last night. You must have been very good this year."

Megan opened up all sorts of presents, there were whoopy cusions, rubber chickens, and the stuff Santa brought her. Clothes, toys, and all sorts of things. Then there was a knock at the door, Ivy and Harley looked at each confused. Ivy got up and answered the door, all the sudden. A soft rubbe boxing glove hit her in the face. "AH! Joker!" She said stepping back, he laughed as he made his way in. A Santa hat on top of his head, and a bag on his back. "Mister J!" Megan shouted with delight. "Merry Chirsmas pumpkin pie!" He said with a big smile. When he emptied the bag, there were presents for all of them. Even Ivy, Joker seemed extremely flirty with Harley. She tried her best to ignore him, but he had a hold on her no one else did.

When Megan went to her room to change, and then the Joker looked at her and said. "Its Chirsmas, you know what that means." Harley gulped and said. "Yes, we'll tell her, everything." Harley regretted this, she didn't want Megan to think of her mommy as a horrible person. But in a way he was right, she had a right to know.

When Megan came back, she saw the look on her mom's face. "Sit down Megan, we need to talk." Mister J didn't seemed bothered by anything. Megan sat on Harley's lap and she asked. "Megan do you like Mister J?" Megan nodded and said. "Of course I do." "Would you like Mister J to stay?" Harley practically forced out the question, Megan's eye's widened and said. "Yes! Would love Mister J to stay."

"Then I guess I need to tell you something baby, you see Mister J is…" Joker jumped off of the couch and said. "Congraditions Megan! I'm your daddy!" Megan looked at her mother then the Joker in disbelief. "Mommy, is he really my…" Harley painfully nodded, then Megan jumped off of Harley's lap and into Joker's arms. "I knew I had a daddy! I knew it! Why didn't you tell me mom?" Harley then was on the verge of tears. "Honey, theres something that you have to understand about me and your daddy." She looked at Joker, and all the sudden she saw an expression she thought she'd never seen. Uncertainty, did he really want to tell her who he was?

"What?" She looked at the both of them, then Joker choosing his words carefully. "You see Megan, all I ever wanted to do is put smiles on people's faces. But the downside of comedy is that some people don't get the joke. That's a lot of people, they don't get my jokes like you and your mother." Megan looked confused, then he suddenly said. "Do you know who the Joker is?" She nodded and said. "Yes, you're the Joker." "Do you know why I'm famous, and so is your mother?" She shook her head. "I'll tell you someday." He changed his mind, how do you tell your child that you're a famous world wide criminal. Harley had a look of relief, then he said.

"I have something very special for you, I'm going to come visit often I promise." He pulled out a little remote with a botton. "When you're in deep trouble, if somebody tries to hurt you. And your mama can't handle it. Press this botton and I'll be on my way to help you. Although hehehe….Your mommy should be able to protect you fine. I remember the old days, the way should could move." Megan gave him a sad look and then dropped herself down. She went to a little present under the tree. It was a neatly wrapped box, Harley smiled. She picked out that present with her, she knew Megan's answer when they bought it. Megan gave it to him, and he opened it.

He lifted a gold locket out of the box. "Open it." In it, it was a picture of Harley and Megan, hugging and smiling big for the camera. "I want you to have it." She said, she took it from his head. And put it on him, he have had gift froms Harley. But nothing like this, nothing with this much meaning. He looked up, and a tug in his heart, which he couldn't understand what it was. But it sent warmth in his body, he smiled at her. "Thank you, I'll always keep it on."

The day treded on and the tug in Joker's heart didn't go away. He had a Chirsmas dinner with Ivy, Harley, and Megan. Even though he didn't like Ivy, it felt right having dinner with his Harley Quinn again. He realized she was right to leave him, Megan was an incoccent soul. If any of the other villians knew of her, there would be a big hunt in Gotham for Joker's child. He decided that she was safer here with Harley, even though he was still mad at her for leaving him. He decided maybe when Megan's older, she'll dress back up in her costume again. And all three of them with go around Gotham causing chaos and he wants to see Megan. Single handly rob her first bank by herself. After dinner, Joker invited Harley to go on a walk with him. Harley didn't decline, she still loved her Mister J. But she hid it all these years in fear for Megan. But know that she knew he too wanted to take it slow. She loved her Mister J again, and Ivy was annoyed to see Harley had once again gave herself back to Joker.

"We'll be back later." Harley shouted as they went through the door. "Alright!" Ivy and Megan were watching tv. "Do you think mommy and daddy are going to get together now Aunt Ivy?" She looked down and said. "Without a doubt, your mommy has always loved your daddy very much. Its just, your daddy has a funny way of showing your mommy he loves her." Megan nodded, everything about him was a little funny.

As Harley and Joker walked through the parks of Salem, Oregon. They discussed Megan's future, and they decided that Megan would grow up here. Joker would go back to Gotham to keep up appearences, and they would allow her to someday make her choice. But Harley told him this. "I know Mister J, whatever you decide I hope she understands my descion." "And what might that be?" "That I want to be with you, if you'll take you old Harley again?" He knew it, she still loved him. "Why of course you know I miss my little minx. You'll have to call me when I'm not busy you know." She giggled and said. "Alright Mister J." He missed her voice calling him that, she held his hand as the walked through the falling snow. Harley told him everything about Megan growing up. He actually enjoyed her voice for once. But as they were walking, something in his inner coat pocket was beeping. "Whats that?" Harley asked, he pulled it out, it was the beeper. He grabbed her by the hand, then said. "Something is wrong, Megan hit the emergency botton." Harley's eyes widen and soon both of them were running back to the apartment.

When they got there, the door had been broken in. Harley gasped, and the both ran inside. "IVY!MEGAN!" Everything was trashed, picture frames were broken, the Chirsmas tree was over and broken. Then they noticed the plant in the window seal, it had grown out and the large vines that were once growing very fast were broken. They heard a moan come from the living room space. "RED!" Harley shouted, they ran over and Joker looked at her. He could smell what they used, weed killer. "Red what happened?" Harley asked, she coughed and said. "I don't know, they came, and used weed killer on me, I tried to stop him, but…but they took Megan!"

This wasn't good, it had to be somebody from Gotham city. Only people in Gotham could've know this was thee Poison Ivy, and that weed killer was her demise. "Who took her?!" Joker demanded, then Ivy's eyes widened. "Penguin. He determind to kill the first born of all first borns. The first born of the Joker and Harley Quinn." Harley started spilling tears, but then something snapped.

She stood up, "Red are you going to be okay?" She said, her tone completely changing. "Yeah, it just made me a little weak. I think they went back to Gotham, go, I'll meet you two there." She nodded, Joker stood up and Harley said. "Wait here puddin' I gotta do something before we go." With that she turned on her heel and headed for her room.

A few minutes later, Joker turned back around when he heard the familiar click of a gun. He turned again his heart beat fast, Harley's hair was back to red and black in pig tails. She had on her black and red corset, with her normal make up. "Lets go get our baby." She said, he smiled and said. "Yes! Harley Quinn is back, lets get to Gotham."

Megan had no idea what was happeing, one minute her and Ivy were on the couch watching tv. Next thing they knew, they were being attacked, Ivy made the plant grow and move, she hit the emergency botton, and she was shoved into a bag. They spaired something in the air that made Ivy faint, she hoped Aunt Ivy was okay.

She didn't know what was happening outside the bag. But by the sound of a plane, she wasn't getting out anytime soon. She hoped her dad was on his way, she hoped beyond hope of everthing she ever wished for. That somehow her mommy and daddy would come for her and save her.

A Harley got out of the car, she reckonized the familiar abandon toy factory. She missed it, this was her home after all. They walked in, determinded, then went downstairs where the henchmen were. As they walked in, there were giant cheers, the Joker along with his side kick Harley Quinn were back in action. Joker went to the stand and said. "Gentlemen gentlemen, tonight we've got some enemies to fight. Penguin is our target tonight gentlemen. We have to get a certain little person back from him, and we will not fail. All those who fail are dead! No grab your guns! Were going to war!" Their were giant cheers, and Harley Quinn stood by him. It was time.

Megan felt herself be thrown on a hard ground, all the sudden the bag was opened and she was let out. She looked around to see she was in some kind of attraction. As she looked around, she was shocked to see a penguin poking its beck right in her face. "AHH!" She screamed, the penguin freaked out, and waddled into the water. Then Megan figured out exactly what it was, when she saw the pool below filled with all kinds of penguins. She looked around, it was like she was on a stage. She was in some kind of zoo thing. "How do you like it?" Said a deep and harsh voice, she turned around to see servel people that looked like circus folk. Sitting at a table, and a man at the end of the table was very scarey looking. His eyes were dark and hollow, and his mouth had sharp teeth and was black.

She didn't know what to say, she just had a gapped open mouth. "Your mouth is the size of your dad's. Huge and can't seem to shut up most of time. By the way how is he? The Joker I mean?" She frowned and said. "He's going to come and save me!" She shouted, then he gave a horrible laugh, not like the laugh of her father. "Do you really believe he'll come?" He looked at her, and saw her sincereness. "Oh, I see he hasn't told exactly who he is has he? Or has your dear mother even told you who she is?" Then a look of, that's-exactly-true. "Oh guess I should tell you ehehe….Your parents are super villians!" He shouted, Megan looked confused. "No their not, daddy and mommy are nice and kind and gentle and funny. Their not like you!" She shouted, then he laughed and said. "Why else do you think your mother would have taken you away from him? Even your mother knew he was horrible, around here he's known as. The PROUD CLOWN PRINCE OF CRIME!" He shouted, Megan didn't believe him, she simply didn't. But in some way her hopes were going low, her daddy was just a clown, and her mother was no fighter.

"That's why you're here tonight." Megan curled up and started to cry. "By the way, do you know who I am?" He asked, Megan looked up and shook her head. "Well, they call me Penguin, know what I'm known for?" "You're a penguin whisperer." She heard him starting to laugh. "You've even got his witted sense of humor, I like that. But no, I'm known for killing first borns." Megan's eyes widen, she was the first born. "That's right dear, tonight is going to be the last night of your life." Megan then didn't know what else to do, she got up and started to run. She didn't know where to run too, anywhere as she could run away. But then a penguin appeared in front of her, and tripped her into the water. This was bad, she couldn't swim. She struggled to stay at the surface, she heard the Penguin's cruel laugh filled the chamber.

"Look at that, the clown princess can't swim." Megan kept accidently swallowing water, and was having a hard time staying afloat. She was utterly terrified, then out of her underwater-overwater vision revealed. That one of the strong circus folk people grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out. Megan sat coughing into her hands, and was shivering. Then she heard a voice say over intercom. "Warning, Joker and Harley Quinn on their way, their coming in very large numbers." Megan looked up, they were coming for her! "GAHHHHHHH! Come on, lets kill this brat already. Turn on the camera." Pengiun sat in a midevil looking throne chair with a camera pointing on it. Then all the sudden, all the screens and tv's in Gotham were live with Peguin's ugly mug.

Everyone gasped, and among the crowd was Gordon. He reached for his walkie talkie, and said. "Put the signal up now!" Then Penguin said. "Greets idiots of Gotham, today, I have a special gift for all of you that I think all of you will like. You know that the once clown sidekick of the Joker Harley Quinn. As been missing for quite some time, well here's why."

All the sudden the big henchmen picked up Megan, she kicked and screamed and demanded to be let go. He dropped her in front of Penguin, Penguin held her by the hair up to the camera. Then he said. "Looks like Joker was getting busy! Here I present to Megan, first born child of the Joker and Harley Quinn. Clown Princess of Crime, I'm doing Gotham a favor. The daughter of two of Gotham's worst criminals, what do you think that will make her? The worst of them both, more crazy then her father and mother combined. Tonight, I hope your watching Joker and Harley, tonight the Clown Princess dies!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Then he got up and the camera followed him as he dragged her by her hair. "AHaHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! SOMEONE ANYONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Megan pleaded hoping somewhere someone was on their way. On the camera all the waters in Gotham could see that they tossed her in a cage. Put the cage over the water, they were going to drown her. "PLEASE!DADDY!" The second she screamed that, on the camera they heard an expolsion from uptop the chamber.

Back in the chamber…

Penguin looked up in rage, and a figure dropped down ontop of him. And pointed a long revolver pistol at his head. It was none other the Joker, for the first time Gotham cheered for him. A crazy and insane person, but a good dad. Then who landed next to him pointing a machine gun at him was Harley Quinn. "Mommy?" Megan questioned helplessly from the cage, Harley let her guard down and look at her poor helpless baby. While the Joker and Harley's guard was focused on Megan, Penguin rolled. Causing Joker to fall, then Pengiun shouted. "CUT IT!" Then the rope holding the cage was cut, and it fell into the water. "MEGAN!" Harley shouted, but she was cut off by a hench men. More of Joker's henchmen came down the hole. It was the war of hell, Joker viruses Penguin. If things weren't exciting enough, green vines began pouring through the hole where Joker and Harley entered. Reaching down and grabbing Penguin's henchmen.

"NO!NO!" Pengiun shouted, he realized he had Joker and Posion Ivy on his tail now…whats next Batman? Then as if on cue, a boat like batmoblie came threw. And out came Batman beating up henchmen as he went. He saw the cage and the little child inside, struggling for air. The top of the cage had a bit of room for her shout. "MOMMY!DADDY!" Joker looked at the cage, he couldn't get there fast enough. Nor could Harley, she looked at the cage. She turned so panicky that she dropped everything and ran for the cage. Henchmen started to hit her, and beat her up, but she got back in the fight. Never in a million years did Joker expect this, he saw Batman run over and dive in the water.

In the water, Megan had stopped struggling, water had just started to fill her lungs, and the water was cold…so cold. Batman same through, and was a batsaw from his belt. Broke open the bars, he swam in and grabbed the child. Then swam out and back to the surface, where Ivy was on a giant pink flower, and the rest of the enimine henchmen were in her vines. Batman swam up to the surface, and sat the little cold body down on the ground. Harley started tearing up, she fell to her knees. Joker came over, just as Ivy lowered herself to them. Then before anybody else could get to her, Batman placed his hands on her chest, and pumped down on it. And he counted as he did, on the tenth time. Megan's body rolled over, and she threw up the water out of her lungs. She layed back on her back and looked up, Harley picked up her baby and held her. "Mama…" Megan managed, she was pale and her lips were almost blue. Joker took off his jacket and wrapped it around Megan. Megan stood up, but was stumbling. "Thank you, mister..?" Megan said gesturing towards Batmen. "Batmen" "Batmen, thank you." Then Megan stumbled back in Harley's arms, Batman noticed the camera and turned it off. All around Gotham people sighed and cheered knowing that the little girl was safe. Even though she was the daughter of a crazed clown killer.

Joker looked at Batmen, he saved his daughter. He didn't know what to think in that moment, but Batmen said. "Go, take her home, Harley return to Oregon. She will be out of harm's way there. Ivy thanks for the help, I think Gotham will look favorly upon it. Ivy smiled and looked over god-daughter so glad that she was okay. Batman turned to Joker, Harley and Ivy watch with curiousity of what might happen next. "Joker I will let you go this one time. To have sometime with your daughter, but you should really think about what's best for Megan. Not what you want her to grow up being, give her the chance. Let her see both sides of world. The side of good, and the side of bad." Joker didn't know what to say, this whole time he had been trying to destroy Batmen. But if he ever succeeded, Megan may not have been alive right now.

"You know Batsy, I'll give a vaction as a reward for saving my daughter! I won't cause any trouble! For awhile at least." He chuckled as Batmen was about to make his way back into the Batmoblie. In a cruel voice shouted. "Hold it right there!" Penguin pointed a gun at the unarmed Harley holding Megan. Batmen tried to sneak up on him, but he said. "Back off batsy. You have no part of this anymore." He still pointed the umbrella gun at Harley and Megan. Megan looked in horror, and couldn't do anything about it. Joker then stepped in front of Harley and Megan, and started to laugh. "What's so funny Joker? I'm just about to kill the two things you love right in front of you."

"You don't have the guts to kill something of mine." Joker started walking towards Pengiun, and Penguin started backing up. As he was distracted by Joker, Batman knocked him over the head. Penguin lay unconseinse, then Batmen cuffed him and took him away forever.

8 months later….

Megan was sitting in her class room coloring a picture. This time she colored her mommy and daddy, mommy went back to being Harsleen Johnson. And her daddy went back to Gotham to cause more chaos, even though she wouldn't always get to see him. She knew he'd always make her laugh. As she drew, she drew her mommy in the custom she was wearing the night she helped save her. She was done and looked please with her work. Her teacher clapped her hands, and said. "Alright are we done coloring our familys? Who would like to go first and present it?" Everyone raised their hands, but Megan decided to go last. After everyone presented theirs, everyone thought that a girl named Alice. Thought her parents were the coolest parents, as so the point of the drawing them. Finally Megan came up and showed her drawing to the class and Megan began.

"I think the coolest parents are my parents. The Joker is my daddy, and my mommy is Harley Quinn, that's her stage name. But her real name is Harsleen Johnson. My daddy is known as the Clown King of Crime in Gotham, New York. And my mom is his queen, even though my daddy has a funny way of showing love to my mommy. She loves him none the less, and they love me too. My daddy always is putting smiles on my face and making me laugh. But my parents are leaders of the biggest crime group in Gotham. In Gotham, I am the Clown Princess. So this is why I think the coolest parents are mine." Megan lifted down the paper, and everyone's mouths were gapping open.

"Um..Megan that's very nice..um has your mommy broke any um…laws?" Megan looked at her and said. "No no, mommy has been very good. The police said she can go freely as long as she follows the rules." Her teacher swallowed nervously and said. "Alright, lets have a vote then shall we, who votes for Alice's parents?" The teacher was really hoping all the kids raised their hands for Alice. Whoever one got to call their parents and have them interviewed through a webcam. No one raised their hands, then the teacher sighed and said. "Who votes for Megan's parents?" Everyone raised their hands but Alice. Megan's teacher grabbed a Kleenx to clean her sweaty nervous hands. Then she said to Megan. "Alright Megan, would you mind giving you daddy a call? And your mommy?" Megan nodded, and the first call she made was too her mother. "Yes? Thank you mommy." Megan hung up, and on the projector screen.

Harley was, she once again had blonde hair, tied back and had glasses. "Hello!" She said cheerfully, the whole class said. "Hello Mrs. Johnson." Back to her, she smiled in delight. Then Megan picked up the phone and called her dad.

"Hi daddy…yeah you got voted coolest parents….yeah the webcam interview….alright thank you daddy." All the sudden on the other half of the projector scream. A white face and green haired man appeared. He gave his chuckled laugh and said. "Come, come now don't be shy first question now?" All the children were stunned, she wasn't kidding. One kid raised their hand. "Yes you in the back." He said. The kid swallowed and said. "What exactly do you do Mister Joker?" He said nervously. The Joker laughed, and the class shook.

"You what I do, and my lovely Harley Quinn do is….cause hah ha haaa."

The End


End file.
